Sol de Invierno
by Haldair
Summary: Aquella jaula era su nuevo mundo, tres años en ella le habían enseñado cual era su destino. Solo una herramienta que Muzan había encontrado. Un Omega y un Merichi, una rara combinación... Pero... La libertad llega en tonos rojizos, con aroma a seguridad y el sonido más amable que había escuchado en su vida.
1. Primera Campana

El lugar donde se encontraba era húmedo, la luz del sol no llegaba y estaba iluminada por velas. No le gustaba ese sitio, cada rincón lo hacía horrible y agobiante, tenía miedo. Su celda era grande, con barrotes gruesos que se veían viejos, pero no estaba seguro, nunca se había podido acercar a ellos, la cadena que apresaba su tobillo no le dejaba acercarse. Su celda estaba en medio de la habitación, como la jaula de un pájaro, dejándolo expuesto por cualquier ángulo. Ellos lo sabían, siempre aparecían por donde no estaba mirando, siempre lo estaban asustando, haciendo saltar su corazón de miedo.

Era triste ver cómo había terminado. Él, quien iba a la prueba de cazador de demonios para morir, estaba apresado en una jaula. Un merechi y un omega le habían dicho, una cosa rara, una cosa valiosa. Debía haber sido comido en el acto, pero la criatura que le había encontrado tenía pensamientos retorcidos. Sus ojos rojos y su corto temperamento le aterraban, siempre estaba asustado.

Muzan, como se hacía llamar la criatura, tomaba bocados de su brazo todos los meses, sin falta. Era la experiencia más horrible, en cada ocasión temía que la criatura no se pudiera controlar y lo devorara. Pero también temía que no lo hiciera y el tormento continuara.

Cada día era peor que el anterior, siempre había un demonio nuevo que quería entrar, que decía que se lo iba a comer hasta los huesos. Vio a muchos de ellos morir a manos de Muzan, otros por alguno de las Lunas Superiores. Ellas eran horribles, siempre comentando las formas en que moriría, siempre tratando de lastimarlo. No tenía donde esconderse en esa jaula en medio de la habitación.

Muzan tenía un plan, decía que la combinación de un omega y un merechi era sumamente rara, que esta oportunidad no podría perderse. Así que esperaba a que llegara su primer celo y ahí lo convertiría. Sería un demonio. Las criaturas que había prometido eliminar, los seres que tanto atormentaban a la gente. Sin duda había tenido paciencia, su celo no había llegado aún, habían pasado casi tres años esperando, pero su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar. Lo cual era una bendición y una maldición.

Lo peor de todo es cuando algunas de las lunas superiores querían hablar con él. Podía escuchar el sonido de sus pasos y la melodía sangrienta que emanaban, algunos tenían melodías más fuertes que otros, pero eso no quitaba el oscuro que era el sonido. Dona siempre venía con una sonrisa y palabras dulces compadeciendo su situación, emanando lagrimas falsas de sus ojos, puesto que las palabras que decían eran contrarias al sonido que ellas emitían. Sabía perfectamente que no le importaba lo que le sucediera, solo era una entretención más para él.

Akaza era silencioso, pero siempre le enviaba miradas mortales en su dirección, había duda en sus acciones cada vez que se acercaba a su jaula, no lograba entender que era lo importante con su retención. Era el menos terrorífico de las 6 lunas.

Sin embargo, un día, la Luna Superior 6 dejo de venir. Su sonido desigual lograba confundirlo, era como si dos armonías se hubieran fusionado, pero no se coordinaban entre sí, era como una batalla constante. Poco después, quizás algunos meses, Luna superio también dejaron de venir. Muzan cada vez estaba más enojado, sus ojos ya fríos se convirtieron en témpanos de hielo, cada interacción con él era un peligro de muerte.

La llegada de la nueva Luna superior 6 fue un Shock. Al verlo no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas de rabia, su maestro había sido traicionado, él se sentía traicionado. Kaigaku solo sonrió, se burló de él por estar en esa situación. Golpeo los barrotes con su espada burlándose de su encierro. Maldijo a su maestro, difamo su nombre y lo insulto. Nunca en su vida Zenitsu había tenido tantas ganas de matar a alguien. Trato de llegar al él con un grito de rabia, pero la cadena que le apresaba no le dejo avanzar, la maldijo. Kaigaku solo rio y se alejó de la jaula.

Después de eso habían pasado un par de semanas, Muzan no había venido, Akaza era el responsable de entregarle la escasa comida cada día.

Estaba comiendo el pequeño trozo de pan que le habían entregado para la cena con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba cansado, estaba enojado, estaba asustado. Quería desaparecer, pero al mismo tiempo quería ser libre. No quería pensar el futuro que le deparaba, solo oraba para que los Asesinos de Demonios no perdieran la larga batalla en sus manos.

Soltó un suspiro cansado, dejo la pequeña pieza de pan en el plato, su apetito se había esfumado. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, un fuerte temblor sacudió la habitación. Corrió a esconderse debajo de la cama aterrado. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Se iba a morir? ¡Iba a quedar aplastado por las paredes!, luego constantes temblores sacudieron el lugar, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior.

El fuerte sonido de una pared siendo derribada le hizo saltar, lágrimas de terror corrieron por sus mejillas. Iba a morir, sin duda iba a morir. Cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando que aquella criatura no lo encontrara. El sonido atronador de los temblores que se mantenían no le dejaban concentrarse, solo sabía que una batalla se desarrollaba a las afueras de su jaula. No recuerda cuanto tiempo estuvo bajo la cama llorando, rogando para que se fueran, que lo dejaran solo.

El silencio fue ensordecedor, la batalla había terminado. La caída de escombros era el murmullo que rompía con la quietud, se tapó los oídos asustado, no quería saber quién había ganado. No quería saber que demonio había venido a clamar por él.

El sonido de la puerta de su jaula siendo forzada lo sobresalto, se hizo más pequeño. Lagrimas manchaban sus mejillas sin cesar. Los sonidos de pasos resonaban en su dirección. Los latidos de su propio corazón lo distraían.

Iba a morir, había llegado el día.

Pero… llego una melodía… una melodía cálida, gentil, como la brisa de un día de primavera. Un sonido lleno de bondad y sinceridad. Un sonido que no pertenecía a un demonio. Vio los pies desde su posición debajo de la cama y posteriormente como este se arrodillaba y se encontró con los ojos más llamativos que había visto en su vida.

\- ¿Estás bien? – el sonido era sumamente gentil.

No podía ser bueno, tanta amabilidad no podía existir, debía ser una mentira, sus sentidos le estaban fallando. Era un demonio disfrazado, era la única explicación. Sin embargo, el olor a alfa, el olor a seguridad hizo que se relajara.

\- ¿Quién eres? – dijo en un susurro desde su escondite. La figura le sonrió.

\- Soy Tanjiro, Kamado Tanjiro, un Demon Slayer… ¿tú eres?

\- … - la figura solo sonrió ante su silencio, tomo asiento un poco más lejos de la cama, permitiéndole un descanso a su cuerpo que estaba erizado por el miedo.

Me imagino que no lo sabes… pero Muzan ya no existe – Zenitsu no pudo más que llevar las manos a su boca y llorar de alivio – ahora estamos revisando este lugar para eliminar a los demonios rezagados.

\- … - ¿era libre?, ¿por fin iba a ser libre?

\- Por favor ¿puedes salir? – a pesar de las palabras del joven ante él, no pudo evitar retroceder del miedo, salir de la jaula estaba prohibido, acercarse a los barrotes era imposible. Escapar no era una opción – te prometo que nada te pasara.

\- No puedes prometer eso… si salgo de aquí moriré, ellos me matarán, vendrán a cumplir sus amenazas – su tono de voz iba en aumento a medida que hablaba - ¡No puedo salir! ¡Moriré!

\- ¡Para! – la orden del alfa le hizo callar, el silencio fue pesado, pero después de unos segundos una mano se asomó bajo la cama, se alejó lo más posible, pero el alfa estaba liberando sus feromonas, el olor del aire cambio dejando una estela de seguridad que logro relajarlo – Solo falta eliminar a la Luna Superior 4… la que ha manipulado este lugar, pero todos los demás están muertos, créeme, no dejaré que nada malo te pase – el sonido de sus palabras no destilaban más que seguridad, el realmente estaba dispuesto a protegerlo, aquella afirmación estaba repleta de amabilidad y seguridad, el alfa frente a él era fuerte, su aura lo decía, pero sus palabras era poderosas por las emociones que descargaba en ellas.

\- Ze… Zenitsu Agatsuma.

\- ¿Puedes salir Zenitsu?

\- ¿Me protegerás? ¿Nada malo pasará?

\- Te lo prometo.

Y Zenitsu creyó en sus palabras…


	2. Segunda campana

**.:: Capítulo 2 ::.**

.

.

Tanjirou había enfrentado muchas cosas desde que su familia había sido asesinada, con su hermana transformada en demonio como la única sobreviviente además de él, se podría decir que la vida era extremadamente cruel. Pero eso no lo había derrotado, sino que le impulso a ser más perseverante, aún tenía una hermana que lo necesitó.

Hemos sido el hermano mayor y por algunos años el Alfa de su familia después de la muerte de su padre. Hemos sido su trabajo velar por el bienestar de sus hermanos y madre, ver todos los estupendos calientes en la noche y con comida en sus estómagos.

Sus dudas quizás eran más importantes ahora, más peligrosas, pero no se quejaba, todo mar por volver a la normalidad a su hermana. La dulce Nezuko, quien pesó ser un demonio no había perdido su suavidad y delicadeza, sus instintos Omega no habían desaparecido.

Unirse a los cazadores de demonios había sido el paso natural después de su encuentro con Tomioka-san. Buscar al responsable de la muerte de su familia era su deber como hermano e hijo mayor de su familia. Evitar que más familias perecieran como ellos era su deber como Alfa.

Los años pasaron, las peleas se sumaron, los desafíos llegaron por todas las partes. Hizo amigos, perdieron camaradas. Trato de proteger, siempre de proteger, pero identificar que todo se escapaba de entre sus dedos.

Pero ahora su cruzada estaba llegando a su fin, al menos el motivo más importante por el que había estado luchando. Con un esfuerzo de todos los pilares vivos y muertos, de los demás integrantes de los Cazadores de Demonios, de Inosuke, de Murata, de todos. Por fin Muzan había muerto.

Se perdieron muchas vidas en esa batalla, el mismo que había sobrevivido, pero la medicación que había creado Tamayo-san había debilitado a Muzan, había hecho que sus células sufrían un corto circuito. Aun no se sabe si era una cura, pues Muzan murió antes de que se completara su efecto.

Casi todas las lunas superiores han sido aniquiladas por los diferentes equipos, los pilares sobrevivientes fueron apenas cuatro y en malas condiciones, tal vez uno de ellos no logró sobrevivir.

Gracias a los planos de Oyakata-sama, su preciada previsión de los hechos, había creado la oportunidad perfecta para el vencer. Ahora todos querían descansar, lamer sus heridas y llorar sus pérdidas. Pero aún quedaba una Luna superior, las que aún les mantenía encerrados en ese laberinto.

Sabía que dos de los pilares habían estado combatiendo contra ella, pero no habían tenido noticias de ellos. Se tomó el tiempo para juntarse con uno de los equipos de apoyo, curaron sus heridas y le dieron de comer. Posterior a eso partió en busca de la Luna superior o de algún demonio rezagado junto a Inosuke y Kanao.

\- ¿Estás seguro por donde vas Gampachiro? - Inosuke había perdido su preciada mascara en su enfrentamiento con Doma, era extraño verlo sin ella.

\- Siento un olor a demonios por esta dirección… - fijo su vista en Kanao - ¿estás seguro de seguir? Tu ojo no se ve bien.

\- Perdió la visión de mi ojo por completo, por lo que mi ayuda será limitada, pero aun puedo pelear.

\- ¡Así se habla Kanucha!

Corrieron por varios pasillos, cada puerta era el camino a otro laberinto, pero lo siguieron sin dudar, guiados por sus sentidos. En una de esas puertas vieron una concentración de demonios de clase inferior, todos asustados, algunos peleaban entre sí, otros solo tuvieron una expresión aburrida.

Cuando los vieron la batalla se desató.

Fueron separados, cada uno en una dirección distinta, con varios demonios siguiéndolos, pero después de pelear con las lunas superiores esto era un juego de niños, aun así, Tanjirou no se confiaba.

En medio de su pelea un dulce aroma lo confundió. Por su distracción fue lanzado en contra de la cual atravesó hasta que otra cortada de concreto detuvo su trayecto. Se rápidamente con rapidez al tiempo que sacudió su cabeza, el olor era más fuerte ahora. Se mordió el labio para concentrarse. Con premura termino con el demonio que le había estado atacando, el último de los que le perseguía.

Su respiración estaba agitada, una vez se calmó observo su alrededor. Era una habitación extremadamente amplia, oscura, tenebrosa si hubiera una palabra para describirla. La jaula en el interior llamo su atención, se acercó para ver qué podría contener, fue ahí cuando el olor de hace un momento llego con más fuerza.

_\- ¿Un humano? _\- A pesar de que no podrá ver a la persona lograba sentir su dulce aroma, un omega se dio cuenta.

Se acercó a la puerta y la forzó, vio una cadena donde uno de sus extremos estaba incrustado en el centro de la habitación, el otro extremo estaba bajo la cama. A paso lento se acercó, por alguna razón su corazón había tenido un latir muy rápido, como si estuviera a mitad de una batalla. El olor a duraznos y lluvia era extremadamente agradable. Lentamente se agacho al lado de la cama y la vista le quito la respiración.

Ahí estaba la criatura más hermosa que había visto.

Su mente quedo en blanco por unos segundos, ese pensamiento no era de los típicos que había tenido, por lo general no se fijaba mucho en la belleza de las personas, podía decir cuando era guapo o hermosa. Kanao era hermosa, Inosuke era guapo, Tomioka-san era guapo, el pilar del amor era hermosa. Pero nadie le había hecho contener la respiración.

No solo era la belleza física, no solo sus cabellos rubios, ni sus ojos marrones, ni los ángulos de su cara. Sino que era una suma de muchas cosas, el aura gentil que estaba manchada de miedo, su olor que solo traía recuerdos del hogar. Su postura que hizo que todos sus instintos se activaran, que lo sacara de ahí y lo refugiara en sus brazos.

\- ¿Estás bien? - los ojos de aquella hermosa criatura le miraron con terror, algo en su pecho se contrajo molesto, no quería que le temiera. No le extraño no recibirá respuesta, no podrá imaginar qué clase de cosas tuvo que haber pasado al estar encerrado en una casa llena de demonios.

\- ¿Quién eres? - El sonido de su voz le saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Soy Tanjiro, Kamado Tanjiro, un Demon Slayer ... ¿tú eres?

\- … - no recibió respuesta, pero no importó, su olor dijo que estaba aterrado, las pequeñas sacudidas de su cuerpo era la evidencia, las manos en su boca, una forma de emitir el menor ruido posible para no ser encontrado. Decidió alejarse un poco, darle algo de espacio.

\- Me imagino que no lo sabes ... pero Muzan ya no existe - todo en el omega dictaba asombro y un increíble alivio, así que estuvo en las manos de esa horrible criatura, debió ser una precaución horrible - ahora estamos revisando este lugar para eliminar a los demonios rezagados.

\- … - el silencio se mantenía y eso comenzaba a desesperarlo, solo quería sacar una pequeña omega de ese lugar, ponerlo en un lugar seguro.

\- Por favor ¿puedes salir? - esas simples palabras hicieron que el nivel de tranquilidad que había tomado el Omega desapareció, se refugió aún más bajo la cama y se hizo lo más pequeño posible - te prometo que nada te pasara.

\- No puedes prometer eso ... si salgo de aquí moriré, ellos me matarán, vendrán a cumplir sus amenazas - su tono de voz iba en aumento a medida que hablaba, su olor cada vez más agrio - ¡No puedo salir! ¡Moriré! - El omega estaba entrando en pánico por su culpa.

\- ¡Paraca! - el comendo de alfa se escapó de sus labios, odiaba usarlo, así que acerco su mano, el omega se alejó asustado, no lo presiono más, pero comenzó a librar sus feromonas en un intento de calmarlo, de entregarle algo de seguridad - Solo falta eliminar a la Luna Superior 4… la que ha manipulado este lugar, pero todos los demás están muertos, créeme, no dejaré que nada malo te pase - algo en sus palabras logro calmar al Omega, porque dejó de expeler ese olor a terror. Comenzó a pensar que otra cosa que decir para convencerlo de salir de ahí

\- Ze… Zenitsu Agatsuma - pero el sonido de sus palabras lo atrajo al presente. Y sonrió, era un nombre hermoso.

\- ¿Puedes salir Zenitsu?

\- ¿Me protegerás? ¿Nada malo pasará? - había ansiedad, había una búsqueda de esperanza en esas preguntas.

\- Te lo prometo - y Tanjiero no lo defraudaría.

Continuará...


End file.
